


Not Dead, Then?

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Getting It Together [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fainting, First Time, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sentiment, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Sherlock and John have sex, Sherlock tries to store the experience in his Mind Palace. It proves to be impossible and the effort causes Sherlock to faint as he comes. Of course, John is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Dead, Then?

As with everything else, Sherlock dove into this without hesitation. He had wanted it for so long. John. Sex. Sex with John. Now it was happening for the first time. There was a great influx of data and the detective wanted to save it all to his Mind Palace. It wasn't just the sensations that he was experiencing that he wanted to save, but everything about John in these moments. It was coming at him so fast and... "John, oh, God." Sherlock felt the foundations of his Mind Palace shaking. No, no, no. He had to save everyth... "John, I need..." The walls of his Mind Palace were crumbling and he started to panic. "I... I... I..." His body gave a great shudder as he came. His vision went black as he fell into ecstatic darkness.

* * *

Sherlock regained awareness, much to his surprise. Seeing as he was certain he had died, he hadn't expected anything, anything at all. Huh. There must be an afterlife after all. The detective opened his eyes. He was laying on his back and, he suddenly realized, his feet were elevated. John was hovering over him, a worried expression on his face. "Not dead, then?" Sherlock asked with a wry twist of his mouth.

"Jesus! You scared me." John collapsed onto the bed next to the detective. He covered his face with his hands. Sherlock noticed they were shaking.

"I'm fine." The detective started to sit up, but the room decided to spin, so he rolled onto his side instead, wrapping himself around John.

"Do you always pass out when you orgasm?" It was the doctor asking, not the boyfriend.

"I don't know... That was the first time." The room wasn't spinning anymore, so Sherlock began nuzzling at John's neck in a lazy manner.

"If that was the first time you've passed out, I won't panic, not yet, but if it happens again..."

"Not what I meant. That was the first time I've had sex." At the doctor's shocked inhale, Sherlock pulled back and looked at him. "What?"

"I just... I didn't know." John rolled onto his side so they were facing one another. He ran a hand through the detective's sweat soaked curls. "You should have said something."

"I just did."

"You know what I mean, you git," the doctor said fondly. "Seriously, if it happens again, I want you to get your heart checked. With your history..."

Sherlock placed a finger over John's lips. "It wasn't my heart. It was all up here." Now he tapped his temple. "I was trying too hard to save everything in my Mind Palace. It was impossible."

John grasped the detective's hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "That's oddly romantic coming from you."

"Nonsense. It was data. I need data. I have to have it, especially when it pertains to you. I simply hadn't realized the plethora of data that I would be trying to process at once."

"Data such as what?"

Sherlock turned his hand over and ran his fingertips over John's lips. "Data such as the feel of your lips against my skin." He shifted his hand a bit and ran his fingertips along the doctor's jawline. "The texture of your stubble. The way your eyes drank in the sight of me. The feel of us pressed together. The sound of my name dropping from your lips as you came." Sherlock let out a small sigh. "But I couldn't store it all at once. It was too much."

"Then store it in bits and pieces." John pressed his lips to Sherlock's and kissed him long and slow. He licked his way down the detective's neck and kissed his way back up. "We can take things more slowly next time. If it gets to be too much or if it's going too fast, tell me. If I had known you'd never... I would have done things differently."

"I wouldn't go back and change a thing  It was perfect, John, just as it was." He tucked his head under the doctor's chin. "Just as you are."

John's chest swelled with unspoken emotion. "Sherlock?"

"Yes, John."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Hush now. Cuddling."

They lay in each other's arms until they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
